Sniper's Sister
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: This is just something I wrote up when I was bored, so tell me if I should continue it, and send me some of your idea's and I might just use them.


"Wait! Yusuke!" Koenma's voice rang out across the street.Yusuke didn't hear him and kept peddling on the bike he 'borrowed' to save his best friend. Koenma sighed. 'Now he has to do this on his own instead of with the American Spirit Detective that I brought here' he thought. He was jerked back to reality when he heard a loud voice.

"Yo! Koenma!" cried a voice to his right. He turned to see the Spirit Detective he sent for. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, purple eyes with silver specks in them and an annoyed expression on her face. She had a long, white t-shirt on and black spandex pants. Her shirt was ruffled a bit.

"When do I get to meet my Japanese counter-part?" she asked, walking up to him.

"When he stops chasing his worst enemy on a stolen bike" Koenma answered. The girl sweatdropped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me" She said. Then, Genkai ran up to them. She noticed the girl right away.

"Who's she?" She asked. Koenma was about to introduce her when the girl beat him to the bullet.

"My name is Yuki Haguri. I'm the Spirit Detective from America." She said nodding her head to Genkai. Genkai nodded back. Koenma stepped up.

"Hate to stop introductions but whose going to go after Yusuke?" He asked. Yuki smirked.

"I will. You guys go check on those people in the appartment." Then she ran into a nearby alley and disappeared into the darkness for a minute. When she came out she was walking a motorcycle with white and black flames on the side. She jumped on and reved up the engine but before she took off she noticed Koenma's expression.

"What? Did ya' think I walked here?" She said then laughed as she gunned the engine. Genkai and Koenma watched her go then turned to run into the appartment.

"She's interesting" Genkai said as they ran. Koenma laughed nervously.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yuki smiled as she felt the wind in her hair, then frowned. 'I'd better hurry if I'm going to catch up with Yusuke' she thought and sped up. Soon, she passed a little red corvet, the driver and his girlfriend looking terrified and shrugged, going faster. Soon, she heard a loud bang and a crash. She turned a corner and nearly ran into the very detective she had been chasing. Yuki slammed on her brakes just in time to lightly bump Yusuke on the chest. She sighed in relief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing going so fast without a helmet?" Yusuke screamed as he breathed deeply. Yuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you're Yusuke Urameshi?" She said cooly. Yusuke looked surprised that she knew his name but glared at her.

"Yeah, what about it?" He said just as cold as her. She cracked a smirk.

"I must say, you're pretty impressive to have biked all this way while keeping up with a SUV." She said lightly. Yusuke looked at her like she was nuts, so, she scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. I was giving you a compliment." She said indignantly.

"Whatever. So, what about you?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"What about me?" She asked. He smiled a little.

"You know me, but I don't know you. Can ya' fix that for me?" He said playfully. She smiled back.

"I think I can. My name is Yuki-" She was cut off by a loud motocycle engine. They both looked behind them and saw the guy that had almost killed Yusuke by popping his bike tire. He stopped so they could get a good look at him. He had short black hair and cold purple eyes. Yuki gasped when she saw how much she and this nutcase looked alike. Aparantly, Yusuke noticed this also.

"Hey, are you related in anyway to this deathseeker?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the guy. Yuki shrugged.

"No clue. My dad took me to America after he divorced with my mother. I was only 2 at the time. So, this guy could be my twin brother for all I know." She said. Yusuke nodded. The guy just lifted up his hand.

"Death Print Bulls Eye" He said then Yusuke and Yuki felt something wierd wash over them. Yusuke reconized the feeling of entering someone's territory and warned Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki. Watch out, this guy just opened his territory." He said without moving. Yuki looked at him and started giggling. Yusuke thought she was laughing at him so he got defensive.

"Hey what are you laughing at!" He yelled. She stopped giggling enough to point at him and say "Yeah, I know about the territory thing, but you got some new tattoos when he did open it." Yusuke looked down at himself and found that he had targets in all the most vital area's.

"What the hell is this!" He exclaimed. The guy chuckled.

"That, is my ability. As long as you're in my Territory, I can hit you anytime, anywhere, with anything." He said as he tossed some rocks into the air, which stopped in mid air then flew towards Yusuke at high speed. Although he caught them, the force still made his hands bleed. Yuki looked concerned.

"Are you-" She was cut off by Yusuke.

"I'm fine!" He snapped not taking his eyes off of the death-print guy. She scowled.

"I was only making sure you were alright, jackass!" She said while crossing her arms with a "hmph!". The guy snorted.

"Good job, Urameshi. You'll be fine if you never let your guard down. But you still better be careful, remember, I can hit someone in my territory from 500 meters away." He said with a evil smirk. Yusuke just glared. Mr. Deathseeker, as he so appropriatly dubbed by Yuki, swerved around and put the petal to the metal. Yusuke started running after him screaming "Hey! Get back here!" When Yuki pulled up in front of him on her bike. She looked at him sternly.

"You'll never catch up with him on foot," She smirked. "Hop on." She said giving him a helmet. He glanced at it then looked to her.

"What about you?" He asked. She smiled with a sly look on her face.

"What? The great Yusuke Urameshi is worried about lil' old me?" She laughed at the look on his face. "My head is harder than any rock. Don't worry." She said as he scoffed and jumped on. She gigled excitedly.

"Hang on" she said as she reved the engine. Yusuke went a little bug eyed at this.

"Just how fast can this thing GOOOOOOO!" he yelped as she pulled a wheelie then raced off after the Deathseeker-type-dude. Yuki just laughed.


End file.
